The Summer Of Steele
by ShadyGreySteele
Summary: 17 year old Christian Grey is on summer break just before his senior year of High School. He is popular,handsome, newly single and crushing on a girl not typically his type. Her name is Anastasia Steele, she is shy, a bit of a loner and not very popular. They bump into each other awkwardly one day and he longs to get to know her better. This story is rewritten in CPOV
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone as promised I said I would re-write this story in Christian's point of view. This is going to take me some time to finish but I will post as time allows.**

**If you have just stumbled onto this story and haven't read my story "THE SUMMER OF GREY" then you may want to check it out. It is the same story, just in Anastasia's Point Of View. The story is complete and thought it would be fun to write from Christians perspective.**

**Thanks again to all who read, review, follow and favorite, enjoy! **

**Story is rated M for mature readers. This story contains explicit content.**

**No Copyright intended. All Fifty shades of Grey characters belong to E.L James. The story line/plot are my own original work including new characters not in the book/movies.**

**Synopsis: 17 year old Christian Grey is on summer break just before his senior year of High School. He is popular,handsome, newly single and is crushing on a girl not typically his type. She is shy, awkward and not very popular. They bump into each other awkwardly one day and he longs to get to know her better. **

**"THE SUMMER OF STEELE"**

**Chapter 1**

"Christian, wake up" my dad is standing in the doorway to my room.

"Its 1pm already Christian and I need to go back to my office, then the hospital. I don't want you driving the car in the rain until you replace the tires" He states firmly. _I don't want to replace the tires yet. I'm loving driving my dads new Lexus LX 570. Its a nice fucking truck man._

"Okay dad, I wont" I answer half awake. I'm hung over from last night. That party was crazy and the girls, phew..hot as fuck. Not the kind of girls I'd take home to meet my mother. My dick actually hurts from that girl blowing me. I think she tried to eat my dick up . Connor fell asleep on the toilet slumped over with his pants at his ankle. Marcus Jackson sprayed him with the shower hose and Connor woke up and fell off the bowl. His nuts were swollen as fuck. I got that shit on my phone. I need to send it to him. Dylan was literally fucking some chick right on a chaise lounge covered by a towel. That was nasty. Those girls were crazy bitches and DTF gold diggers.

"I gave you the money a week ago son, make time and get the tires fixed. I'd take it myself but I'm on call" "I don't want you taking your mothers car, I don't want her driving with bad tires"

"No sir, I'll do it soon dad I promise" God he's making a big deal about tires they are fine just a little worn.

"I'll take your car and you take my truck." He shakes his head at me. _Hell yeah _"Love you son, have a good day"

"Love you pops go enjoy the view at work" and I fall back laughing and he cracks a smile and closes the door. The man spends his day examining pussy. Okay some are nasty, some are pregnant, but some are very hot. Oh and the fucking breast exams, fuck I'll assist him on that any day. Apart from my mother the man is A-sexual though. How are we related?

He's a great man my dad all kidding aside, he is a brilliant neonatal surgeon, board certified in Obstetrics, gynecology,maternal and fetal medicine. He has won over 50 awards and has traveled the world volunteering his time in third world countries. He is the best dad and a role model. My brother Elliot left for Europe a few weeks ago on a medical trip to observe practices in different cultures. He goes back to college in late August and is following in my dad's footsteps eventually.

My sister Mia is also away in Europe. She is spending her summer in a Parisian girls house with 10 girls and a house mother studying french culture. Basically shes shopping, eating and hooking up with french guys. She a good sister, a little loud and out there but good as gold.

I have my little cousin Landon here with us this summer. He's a quiet kid and really loves being here. He swims all day and plays x-box and my mom spoils him. Mom's a 3rd grade teacher and has the summer off except for her volunteer work. I think shes lonely though with my brother and sister gone and me never home.

My mother is the kindest woman I've ever known. I'm very protective of her. I usually spend mysummers overseas or in Seattle. This year it was Seattle with Grandma Trevelyan for a few weeks because I had ligament replacement surgery after I fucked my leg up pretty bad during a Lax Game a few months ago.

I'm basically off the team now but go to all the games to cheer on my buddies, even though I feel fine, the coach and doc say if I play I risk more damage and may not being able to ever play sports again. So Im not risking it. I have just been working out every day though and I do some physical therapy twice a week at my house.

Now that I'm single I can also get fit fucking a few hot girls this summer. I cant believe I wasted all that time on Meg. She was fucking Ryan Valchinsky a 25 year old caddy from the Ukraine who was dating her sister. He's like a fucking pedo I mean she 17. She used to be a nice girl but she turned into a selfish bitch and everything became about her and what I could give her, where I could take her. I was like her show dog.

She wasn't so good in the sack either. She hated giving head and pretty much complained during sex about her hair or lipstick. Honestly when I broke it off with her I felt like I was finally on parole. Now shes begging me to take her back but I'm done with her. Cant deal with her drama I need a nice girl, down to earth, not skanky.

There is one girl I sort of like from my neighborhood but shes is a very very shy named Anastasia Steele. She sits alone at school and never makes eye contact. I know her and her brothers and they are pretty cool guys but Ana is shy. I've known her since 3rd grade and even had a few classes with her in 10th grade but never really spoken to her. Lately though I cant get her out of my head. I saw a picture of her posted on line that some girl snuck up on her and took over by the community clubhouse.

She was laying by the pool on a lounge chair in a small white bikini. I had no idea she was hiding a body like that under her baggy clothes. Her body was flawless, long silky legs, perfect tits and her face is beautiful. She hot and she has no clue how hot she is. That makes her so much hotter. I know my friends will think I'm nuts if I ask her out and honestly I don't give a fuck. I like her, but for now until I can find a way to just even get her to talk to me so I can ask her out ,I'm keeping it to myself.

I'm not sure what was going on in the pic but she had her hand on her tit and some girls just ripped her apart for it. I felt bad  
I even commented on the pic defending her, hoping she would answer and we could start up a conversation. She never did but I'm not gonna lie I whacked off to that pic more than once. Theres something about her.

A few weeks before school got out she dropped her books by the locker and I bent down to help her and her fucking eyes man just went right through me, they were beautiful and I was momentarily paralyzed. Her face, shes really cute and we spoke for like a minute before Meg interrupted and next thing I knew she was gone.

I saw her last week at Starbucks and I was looking right at her. I wanted to ask her out because I know she likes me but as soon as she saw me she got nervous, smiled and made a b line for the door. I have to find a way to see that girl again. Oddly I don't just want in her panties. I don't think she is that kind of girl, she's definitely a virgin which is fine by me.

**Hope you are enjoying his POV?**

**Please follow,fave and review!**

**Thank you xo SGS**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all who read "The summer of Grey". I hope yo will enjoy reading in Christians POV.**

**Chapter 2**

I stayed in last night and woke up too early today. I need something to do.

A few of my boys called me today and we are going girl hunting at the mall. Well they are, not me, because girls just get all hot and bothered over me so I get hunted. _Just kidding._

I'm picking up Dylan and Marcus at 11am and heading to the International mall. Those two combined have an IQ of 50 so this should be a fun day.

I need to pick up a few things anyway. My dad asked me to drop his suit off to get it tailored and see if the suit he custom ordered is ready so I'll do that first. I just need a nice hot shower, get dressed, a quick mist of some body spray for the ladies and I'm ready.

I offered to take Landon but my mom is taking him to some indoor rock climbing, zip-line thing and meeting up with a few of her friends who have kids around Landon's age. Plus she doesn't want him around Dylan and Marcus for obvious reasons.

I still got my dad's truck, I think he feels bad cause he bought mom and Elliot new cars and I got my moms old car. He said for my HS graduation he will consider getting me a new car.

He also wants me to get a job but I don't need one right now. My parents are loaded, my mom is far more richer than my dad but she works as a school teacher making like $40K a year and donates most of it to local charities. Dad makes a seven figure salary and moms worth is somewhere in the 8 figure range closer to nine. This is my last summer as a kid before I turn 18 and start my senior year. I just want to spend my days at the pool,beach and partying as much as possible.

A lot of my friends go to private school but my mother works for the board of education and wanted us to have a public education with my peers. Honestly I love my school so I have no problem with public school at all.

Some of my wealthy neighbors and friends parents think my parents are nuts for being so wealthy and sending us to public schools. That's a debate you don't want to have with my mother, she will win.

I already know what I want to do with my future. I'm going to study communications and business and eventually run my own empire one day. I can just see myself living in Seattle. My grandparents live just outside of the city in Bellevue but I plan on living in the Escala buildng right in the heart of the city. I want the top two floor penthouse with my own helipad. Then I plan on buying that old factory building and knocking it down to build an a ultra modern steel structure with my name engraved boldly on the outside. That will be my headquarters. I have already started to design my floor plan on my computer.

For the rest of this summer though I want to have fun.

After a few stops we get to the mall at around 1pm. Its crowded today. I told my boys not to tell anyone we were going here cause I don't need Meg showing up and ruining my day. I had to change my cell because I blocked her and then she was calling and texting from fake app numbers. _Little stalker its over, you cheated and we're done._

I think I did love her for a while but it was over before I knew she cheated. We just had nothing in common anymore, I mean she was fucking the guy for like 3 months probably more. Her friend Brielle told Connors sister that she thought she might be pregnant from the guy. I knew it wasn't me cause I never fucked her without a condom. She was no virgin then either and honestly my mother couldn't stand her. I want a girl who my mother has respect for. _Like Ana Steele._

"Yo Grey, you see those two hotties over there with the big tits? Dylan arches his brows

"Not hot but what about them?" I roll my eyes at this moron.

"$20 bucks says I'll be making sweet love to her in your car in a little while while Marcus will be lucky to get a hand job"

"Dude you're a dick, you're not bringing any chicks in my car and $50 bucks says if you harass them you're gonna get arrested or kicked in your balls by them"

"Joking bro, first I'll offer her a nice lunch at the food court. Chicks love those free samples on toothpicks" Marcus says excitedly and Dylan and I bust out laughing. I love these idiots. I know they are playing they would never force a girl into anything. They may try hard to get laid but they aren't animals.

"You bro's are whacked out today. I need to drop off my dads suit I'll catch up with guy in a little while. Don't stalk anyone" I laugh.

I head over to Neiman's and drop my dad suit off. I ask about the custom order and the salesman apologizes and says it will be ready after 12pm tomorrow or anytime after that. I have my dads credit card and the sales guy says the balance is $6200.00. I told him I'll pay when I pick it up.

As I'm leaving the store I lean over the railing to see if my friends are downstairs. Maybe I'll grab a Starbucks, _ah fuck the line is too long_. Just as I'm about to start walking I look down again and glance around once more _and then I see her_. Its Anastasia Steele with her mother and some other lady near the Starbucks just outside the store. _Oh man _Ana looks very sexy today, damn she is very pretty. There's something different about her she looks like her hair is lighter and shes got a little tan going on. _Fuck I really like her_, I don't care if shes shy or if she not popular at school. I have to find a way to talk to her today but shes with her mom.

I'll just wait a few minutes and see, shit what the fuck is my principal doing here? Chasing is a cool guy but c'mon I don't want to see my principal in the mall.

_Okay shes walking away from her mom_. I don't want to look like a stalker but this is my chance. She goes in and out a few stores quickly on the lower lever as I watch her from upstairs and then she heads towards the fountain with her bags and and fumbles a bit while searching for something in her purse. _Shes cute I want to get to know her. This is my chance._I take the escalator downstairs and _shit where did she go? Fuck._

I text Marcus to see where they are and he said they are by Dillard's talking to some chicks. _There she is again. _She goes into Hollister and I follow about 50 feet behind her. Perfect its dark in here and I can figure a way to bump into her casually. I look around but cant find her, I lost her twice in five minutes so far. My game is off today. Oh well I'll shop a little and hopefully I'll see her in here. I grab a few tees, a pair of shorts and some boxer briefs and walk around.

_Shit_ there's a few of Meg's little groupies, Jessica, Caitlyn and Lindsay. I cant stand those girls.

"Hi Christian" Jessica says trying to look and sound sexy with her high pitched hyena voice and heavy twang.

I give a fake half smile "Hey" I nod and keep walking. I hear her say "he's so hot"

_Very nice I think to myself these are Megans friends saying I'm hot, not such good friends I _guess.

I get on the line looking around everywhere for her completely oblivious to the fact that shes on line right in front of me. _Damn Steele you have no idea how much I like you._

I examine her from behind and she is flawless. I can even smell her hair. Shes got her head down and looks like shes trying to avoid someone. Hopefully not me. There are three registers opened but its moving slow.

The girl ringing Ana up seems to know her and is all talkative about her brother.

I try to listen but its loud. The girl gave her like half off cause of her brother and then the cashier hands her a some discount card and rambles on while Ana she is ready to walk away. _Here's my chance._

"You better share that" I say casually and she turns around shocked she is staring at me, god shes very beautiful.

"Maybe I should go shopping with you next time, you've got connections gorgeous" I raise my brow at her and she looks ethereal for a moment, stunned. She is gorgeous but I sounded so corny just now, hope she doesnt think I'm some douche jock.

"Here" she says as her voice cracks awkwardly and she hands me the discount card. She gently bites her bottom lip looking shyly at me.

Wow that's a sexy mouth, I would love to kiss her one day.

"Thanks Anastasia" I smile and almost laugh, Okay I really like her

"You're welcome" She replies in a low whispery voice_._

She hurries out the door, flustered and shy I need to find her and ask this girl out but shes just too shy.

I need to maybe get her to talk to me a little so shes not so nervous. I can tell she has the hots for me but I'm not sure if she actually like me as a person and I want to get to know her. I want to show her that I am a good guy, I'm nice and I'm accessible not an ass.

I pay for the clothes and the cashier gawks at me and gives me the 40% discount without even taking the card from me. I stick the card in my wallet. Secret hobby is I am very sentimental and like little mementos of things from anywhere that I feel have meaning or will have meaning to me someday.

After about twenty minutes of looking for her I give up thinking she left. I call my moron friends but they need more time. I don't want to hang out with random girls, I like Steele, gotta find a way to talk to her but I don't see her around much except Starbucks last week and today. I know her brother Drew but I think that might be offensive if I try to hang with him to talk to his sister. I just want her number at least.

Just as I'm about to look for my friends _There she is standing with her back towards me. _Are you fucking kidding me? those three bitches are starting some shit with her. I can hear them calling her a bitch and shes just standing there. I have to step in, _why doesn't she defend herself ? _I start walking towards her and she turns to walk away from them, next thing I know she crashes into me hard and drops her bags.

"Sorry" she whispers. Oh man shes crying

"You okay?" I ask and hand her the bags she dropped.

She looks like shes going to burst into tears any minute and Jessica is still saying shit to her.

"Grow up" I shout and glare at them. What a bunch of nasty girls, my mother told Mia she doesn't want her in a 100 radius of girls like that.

They shrug and walk away embarrassed. They should be, three against one I wonder what happened though but they are just bullies.

"Thank you" She whisper's and try to hurry off. _She is so sweet and beautiful_ I gently tap her arm.

"Wait, a minute Anastasia".

Then she looks up at me while tears fill her eyes. I want to reach out and wipe them away.

She dabs her eyes discreetly and then uses a napkin wrapped around her smoothie. _Fuck I want her so bad I feel protective over her, she seems defenseless. Why would anyone bother her? she bothers nobody._

"Don't cry" I say softly

"Those girls are pathetic" and she looks up at me wide eyed and nods sweetly

"Do you want to go sit down with me for a minute? " _Please say yes so I can find a way to ask you out. I like her so much she makes me nervous._

She nods and we head over to the benches near the fountain. I can see her from the corner of my eye staring at me. _Yeah she like me too I feel it._

"Are you here alone?" I ask even though I saw her mom.

"No My mother drove me, but technically I'm her alone she's shopping with a friend, what about you?"

she asks very shyly. _Christ has she ever spoken to a guy before she is so nervous._

"I'm her with a few friends but they ditched me for some girls" I smile

"I think I saw two of your friends near Dillard's earlier" Oh crap I wonder if she saw me too staring at her.

"Thank you for defending me before" she smiles

"No worries" _I'm staring too long, look cool Grey_

Do you want to walk around with me? I ask trying to act casual.

She looks surprised and doesn't answer me. I'll try to talk more, maybe shes nervous.

Maybe she doesn't like me as much as I like her, _fuck this is embarrassing._

**_Oh CG is insecure too. Boys just don't like to admit it!_**

**Thanks for reading! Please follow,fave and review**

**xo SGS**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**So I know a few of you are upset that I'm writing this in CPOV instead of continuing the story through college. I wish I had the time too but I just don't. Even doing this is a challenge, please believe that. **

**Hopefully one day soon things will get easier and I'll be able to not only write some new stuff but finally finish some of my older stories. This is the best I can do for now :(**

**Chapter 3**

Small talk definitely some small talk, I need to break the ice a little_. _

"So are you having a good summer so far?" I ask, I don't know what to say to her.

Her being so shy just knocks me off my game a little. I'm used to aggressive chicks that just rant on about mundane crap. I've known this girl for years but know nothing about her at all.

I have nothing to go on except that's she is intriguing and beautiful _and_ _those eyes wow._

"So far its been good" she says sweetly.

"I went with my mom and brother to visit my oldest brother Justin and some other family in NY, then we went to NC for a week. It was okay just too long, plus we drove so that wasn't so fun" she giggles shyly.

Her tongue is slightly red from her smoothy and she smells so good. I wonder what shes wearing. I told her about my trip to see my grandparents in Bellevue, I just said Seattle cause its easier than explaining that Bellevue is nearby.

She listens and smiles kindly at me the whole time. Her eyes are still a bit teary from crying and she hiccups once and looks down trying to conceal her pain. If she were mine I would protect her from the crap she must take all the time in school and out. Its strange because I've seen it at school occasionally but she seemed to not let it bother her. After seeing her today I feel different. I'm glad though that I defended her on the photo and that I was able to step in today.

As we talk more I briefly imagine kissing her slowly and softly. I wonder if she's ever kissed a guy before. Her lips are so full and soft and her face is in perfect symmetry. Before I know it I find myself explaining to her that I'm single now. _I'm so obvious, and she smirks a little. Good reaction for sure. Just wanted to get that out there._

I ask her if shes got a boyfriend and she looks at me stunned.

"No" she whispers.

_Fuck yeah!_

"Um, Christian... thanks for defending me"

"You're welcome Ana, hey, do you want to walk around with me? _shit I asked her that already and she didn't answer_, "I mean if you're not busy?" I ask. _Please say yes_

She stands up slowly and grabs her bags.

"Okay" she barely whispers. I swallow hard and we begin walking.

She is really smart and even funny. As we walk around I just forget my surroundings for a while and we just walk and talk not even bothering to go into the stores.

"What are you drinking?"

"A raspberry smoothie, its sweet" she smiles

I grab her cup playfully and take a sip and she bites her lip and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Sweet" I nod and hand it back to her. She is fighting to conceal her reaction to me but she is flushed bright pink.

Then she puts the straw to her mouth and takes a slow sip after me. I think shes doing this unconsciously and looks lost for a moment as I stare at her.

Her phone dings bringing her back to reality. She checks her texts and makes an annoyed face.

"I have to go meet my mom" She looks at me and shrugs.

Fuck I want her to stay longer I want to get to know her better. I have to ask her out.

Just as I'm about to she interrupts.

"Thanks again for helping me out Christian , It was really nice talking to you," she mutters awkwardly

"I won't take it personally if you see me at school and don't say hello" She looks down at her feet peeking up at me embarrassed through her lashes.

Why would I not say hello to her? Fuck is that how I make her feel? I'm such a dick I have to change her perception of me.

"What? I laugh slightly and to pretend I don't know why she would feel that way.

"Why wouldn't I say hello to you Ana?" _I want to know why she feels like that, really._

"Um I don't know" She say's looking mortified. Okay so shes a bit dorky and hot.

I smile at her and shake my head slightly. That's it I have to ask her out. I fucking like her so much more than I thought I would. Shes perfect.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

She swallows hard and answers too quickly, like she isn't aware that I'm asking her that because I want to see her again.

"Nothing really" She mumbles as she puts her cell back in her purse.

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" I stare at her trying to make eye contact and she looks up at me and our eyes connect. She looks stunned for a moment and her breathing accelerates.

_Answer me please don't reject me. I like you so much Anastasia._

"Um okay" She say's with a shy smile.

"Yeah?" I ask and smile with my best panty dropper look.

"Yes" She whisper's back. _Fuck yeah!_

"Whats your cell number?" I ask and hand her my phone, she puts in her number and I ring her cell once and hang up.

"Here's mine, I'll call or text you tomorrow afternoon" I smirk and she smiles.

I walk her towards Nordstrom so she can meet up with her mom, I just want to spend more time with her. She stops at the store entrance and looks around. She doesn't speak.

_Okay Grey stop gawking at her and say goodbye , you're acting like a little pussy who cant ask a girl out. My boys would be laughing their asses off at me right about now._

"I'm gonna go find my friends now and head home. I'll see you tomorrow night." I say, but its more like a question.

She smile's a really big beautiful smile, bite's her bottom lip again and nods. That lip biting is very sexy to me._ I briefly imagine her doing that as I fuck her. Okay I'm back!_

I have to kiss her goodbye to show her I'm interested. I want to kiss her lips but don't want her to get nervous.

I leans down and kiss her softly on her cheek and just brush my hand over hers.

Fuck my dick is on fire from this girl. She literally gave me chills everywhere in the best way. Her skin is so soft and she smells amazing.

Without sounding like too much of a dork, I'd have to say I have butterflies in my stomach from this beautiful girl. _Be cool Grey, C'mon._

"Later's Ana" I smile and walk away.

**Hope you are enjoying Christians POV. I will try to work on another chapter over the weekend if I have time. I will post as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review, follow, and Fave!**

**xo SGS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I got home from the mall around 4pm. I haven't said anything to Dylan and Marcus about my upcoming date with Ana Steele, I don't know why really I guess I'm not in the mood for any of their crap. I called Elliot and he said she sounds like a nice girl and that if I'm feeling this way about her before we even have a first date then she must be special.

He knew her brother Justin from the neighborhood and said he's a good guy. I knew that already and Drew is pretty cool too. He is the best baseball player in the county. I've seen him pitch and the kid is unbelievable. He already is being scouted to play pro right out of high school and he's like 16 but he's a down to earth nice kid.

I guess what really pisses me off about my friends is that they think its okay to just say what they want about a girl and my fear is that because I like her so much that I will get defensive. Its too early for that anyway but I am going to call Connor. Connor Morgan is my best friend and he's a good guy I can tell him anything and he wont judge. He doesn't go to my school so its just easier to get an honest unbiased opinion from him.

"Morgan, What up bro?"

"CG whats good there kid?" He says in an exaggerated voice and I laugh.

"Nothing whats going on?"

"Just got back from L.A with my dad and uncle last night. He's buying some property out there and opening two new locations. My Uncle will stay there a few months with a few of our Tampa managers to train staff".

"Dude that's awesome, tell Garrett and Roxanne I look forward to getting free booze and food when I visit LA"

"Yeah I'll go tell my dad right now" he laughs

Connor Morgans parents own a chain of upscale bars with casual dining here in the bay area and throughout the state. I think like 10 altogether, Connor has the key and alarm code to the Tampa Palms one where he works sometimes. Every once in a while we go there after hours with a bunch of our friends get shitfaced and do Karaoke . Connor sleeps with this hot waitress Lola on the sneak so she will bar tend and bring her friends. Mostly on Sunday nights. The bar is closed Mondays and just a cleaning crew goes there at 3pm and has to be let in by Connor so there's no way they are going to tell on the bosses son.

"Dude I need to talk to you about a girl" Shit I'm nervous about this.

"If you say Rossi I have no advice for you except ,you're a dick if you go back to that" he sneers

"No way, I'm done with her. I like this other girl in my school. She lives in Tampa palms, she a nice girl just very shy"

"Do I know her?"

"I'm not sure, you may know her, her name is Anastasia Steele or just Ana. Her brothers are Drew and Justin Steele" I hold my breathe waiting to see if he knows her.

"I know Drew, he's cool I've played baseball against his team. He destroyed us 12-0, his sister goes to all the games right with the hot mom? Shes kind of tall, thin girl a little plain with light brown hair? Wait, shes the chick Shannon posted a pic of in the bikini right? Yeah she looks kinda plain but got a hot fucking body " he sounds excited. What the hell.

"Shut up bro, yeah that's her. Shes a good girl, nice not like the chicks we know. I saw her at the mall today and I spoke to her for like two hours. Bro shes is beautiful and so sweet, her fucking eyes and her lips ... and so shy and innocent. I asked her out but I just feel nervous around seems very innocent and I don't even think shes ever kissed a guy. She definitely likes me but I want her to see me as a nice guy, not some douche like Dylan trying to get in her panties."

"Grey, holy hell bro you really like this girl?"

"Yeah, a lot"

"I'm sorry bro, I didn't mean to..anyway just take her to a nice dinner or movie. Since when do you not know what to do? As far as worrying about what the other losers think I'm surprised you even care. They look up to you Christian. Just kiss her though if you try anything else shes gonna think its all you want and if she's really a good girl then you just blew your chance" He says

"Yeah shes definitely not that type. Thanks Connor I'm gonna text her later. Dinner and a movie is a good idea. Do me a favor though just keep it quiet for now because I don't need that psycho Rossi at my door. My mom literally slammed the door in her face and told her never to come by my house again but she still drives by. You know Brielle Cohen?"

'Yeah, very hot, nice big fucking tits she lives on our block since like last year right, I'm dying to fuck her Oh man?" he laughs

"Yeah" I laugh back thinking of her Double D's

"She and Meg are friends and she gave her the new gate code to our subdivision and now she can go in whenever she wants and stalk me. My mother told the security guard at the gate to watch for her"

"99 problems Grey"

"I know right, Okay Morgan, gotta go work out Ill call you tomorrow and let you know how it goes"

"Sounds good brother, I got you in my prayers bro. Have a nice date with Ana"

"Thanks brother"

I feel better that I told him.

I'm going upstairs to work out for about an hour to blow off some steam then I'll have a shower and dinner with my parents and Landon later. My dad will be home around 9pm so its a late dinner tonight. My mother said if it was too late that I could eat earlier with Landon. I'll wait for my dad I could use a little advice tonight anyway.

Dinner was good, I talked to my dad and he gave me some good advice.

It's 11:45 I cant get her off my mind. I'm gonna text her. I hope its not too late, its summer.

I stare at my phone and go to my contacts and start a text, I see she has iMessage. Hopefully her read receipts are on so I can see if she reads my text.

"I couldn't wait till tomorrow" I hit send and 30 seconds later it says "read"

"Hi" she texts back a minute later. Okay gotta let her know I'm interested.

"What r u doing Anastasia?" I ask

"Nothing, just listening to music, u? " I'm thinking about her all fucking night.

"Thinking about u, you're really pretty and sweet"

_It says "read" but no response maybe shes nervous_

"I'm glad I saw you today" I text have no idea how glad

"Me too" she replies with a smiley face. Yes, I punch the air. I fucking like this girl so much.

"We still on for tomorrow night?" I text nervously

"Yes " she replies.

"Do you want to go to a movie or dinner, or we can do something else if you want?"

"Movie sounds good" Okay good, a movie but its gonna be dark and we wont be able to talk.

"I have a car, so I'll pick you up at 7:30, is that good?" Shit that sounded corny as fuck_, she knows I have a car._

"Yes 7:30 is fine, I'll text you my address in a minute" I know her since third grade I know where she lives.

"I know where you live Ana, See you tomorrow night " Good now she sees I'm interested

"I'll call you tomorrow at like 6pm, sweet dreams Anastasia" _Im not even going near the friend zone I want her to know I like her._

"Goodnight Christian, see you tomorrow, sweet dreams" she replies, Oh man. I cant wait to take her out. I just don't know how I could have not seen her this way before. Whatever I like this feeling, its exciting to actually like a girl and not just want to fuck her, well eventually. She's girlfriend material for sure.

Gotta get some sleep. Dick is hard as a rock, time to lock the door and put little Grey to bed!

**Thanks for reading and for all the nice reviews so far :)**

**Going to to try and get at least two chapters done this week if my week goes good and I can find the time. Its kind of hard having to match specific dialog up when changing the POV. I thought it would be easier but it not so be patient with me and I will do my best to bring out all the thoughts he was having throughout "The Summer Of Grey"**

**Please review, follow and fave**

**xo SGS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up at 11 today, brushed my teeth, threw on my swim trunks and went to lay by the pool.

I'm excited about taking Anastasia out tonight I just would rather have dinner first then see a movie but I'll let her choose. I wanted to plan an amazing date but I don't want to seem desperate or too eager.

If things go good I can take her on a few more dates and then to someplace really nice, maybe on the beach.

I just need to relax and remember she is inexperienced so I need to take the lead on this date.

I'm just hoping she wont be too nervous. I don't know how shes going to dress so I'm gonna just wear a nice pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

Right now I'm just going to listen to some music and get a little tan.

Mia said she downloaded a bunch of songs on my laptop before she left and I finally backed up my phone today after like a month. She said she took all the music and photos of me and Meg and the songs she put on there off. I don't want any reminders of that little troll.

I lay back and hit shuffle...what the heck is this? I look at my phone and Mia added One direction songs, ahh c'mon sis.

I sort through and she only added a few One Direction songs, I've heard her play a few of them, she went to the concerts with friends and put up these creepy life size cutouts in her room. Every time I'd walk in there I'd get freaked out for a minute. My mother once screamed so loud my dad thought she hurt herself. Thank God she took those down. I forward through a few more and find some Green day and Linkin park and I smile and hit play on "numb", flashback to puberty. Gotta love Paramore and Panic at the disco. I make a 2000's playlist and just kickback and enjoy the sun.

At around 2pm I jump in the pool and do a few laps. I'm just going to grab a sandwich and go take a shower. My housekeeper Ruby made a huge tray of fresh fruit, sandwiches and salads. My mom is sitting in the back with two of her friends having lunch. They are very formal and so dressed up. My mothers friend Elena looks like she wants to fuck the shit out of me. She is a hot older lady in her late 30's, blond, immaculate, gorgeous. She flirts with me when my mother isn't looking but I'm not going anywhere near that. I've seen her husband here at a few parties and the poor guy looked like a submissive pussy next to her. She wears the pants in that marriage for sure. I have to admit though she is hot. Her body is nice and I saw her nipples through her bikini top last week. _No way Grey too old, no._

After a hot shower I pace around my room and stare at my phone. Its 4pm and I need to make sure Anastasia didn't forget about our date. Should I text or call her? Definitely call her for sure, texting is impersonal to plan a first date.

_She answers on the 2__nd __ring._

"Hello" She sounds nervous but her voice is very cute.

"Hey Anastasia its Christian" I try to sound confident, cant let her know she makes me nervous.

"Hi Christian" she says sweetly and my heart rate quickens.

"We still on for tonight?" I try to sound hopeful. I've never wanted to go out with a chick so badly

"Yes at 7:30 right?" She asks sounding equally hopeful. _YES!_

"Yeah, I haven't even checked what's playing at the movies but we can just go there and pick a movie if that's okay with you" I ask_._

"Okay, that sounds fine", She squeaks and I cant help but laugh a little bit.

"See you at 7:30 babe" Yeah girls love those terms of endearment

"k see you then bye" she squeaks out and I can tell shes excited.

I get dressed and just watch some TV. My dad still has my car and said I can take the Lexus on my date tonight. I got a car wash yesterday so its looking good. She only lives 5 minutes away a few subdivisions over. I brush my teeth once more before I leave the house and grab some mints and a bottle of water. I get in the car at 7:10 and five minutes later I'mm on her block. I circle around once and pull over a few houses back so I'm not too early.

At 7:25pm I pull up in front of her house, Its a nice house, its beige with blue shutters, two floors and a two car garage. Its much smaller than mine. I wonder for a moment what her room looks like. I've passed her house many times but never noticed anything about it until now. It looks really nice and the landscaping is very manicured with a colorful flower bed. All the lights are on and I take a deep breathe, turn off the engine and get out of the car.

As I start walking towards her front door, it opens before I get a chance to knock and there she is looking incredible. She has on these white linen shorts and some pretty nautical looking tank top in navy and white. Her legs looks tanned and shiny like she put lotion on or something. The are long and silky and she has on gold shoes. She looks fucking hot and my cock twitches, oh fuck this is gonna be an awesome night.

She walks towards me with a shy smile and I grin.

"You look so beautiful Ana" I whisper and lean in and kiss her on the cheek softly. She smells so sweet and tropical. _Oh fuck shes is beautiful, just beautiful._

She blushes and grins.

"Thank you, so do you" she whispers looking awkwardly nervous.

_I j_ust smiles and take her hand and we walk to the car. She is trying hard to suppress a grin and its very sexy.

I hear some thunder from a distance and see the sky is darker than usual. I open her door and help her climb into the SUV. She puts her seatbelt on and looks out the window at her house for a moment. I hope she wants to be out on a date with me. She just looks scared but I'm guessing its that she doesn't date very much if at all. I've never seen her with anyone.

She smiles at me and compliments the truck. I told her the make and model, not sure why I did that and let her know it was my dads so it seems less intimidating. I told her about my car even though I know shes seen me in it. I told her I like my dads new truck and I'm avoiding getting new tires so I can keep driving his truck and she giggles.

"That's cool I'd do the same if my moms car was anything like this or if I actually drove, I failed my drivers test but I'm gonna try again soon" she shrugs. I like her to drive something of mine and I'd be happy to teach her. _Oh fucking hell Grey, take it easy. What are yo doing? this girl is innocent has probably never had a real kiss but she will tonight._

I turn on the radio low and put the SUV in drive

"Let's go" I smile

I look at the road and start making small talk about my family. We pull into the lot at the movie theatre and its packed. I see a few of my buddies cars. I don't really care if I see them, if they have a problem with me going out with Ana then that's too bad.

We find a spot in the back and I take her hand as we walk up to the box office. I like holding her hand t feels good. I want to kiss her so bad but its not the right time. We missed the 8pm show. I hope shes not mad, next show isn't until 10:20.

Sorry Ana, Do you want to get some dinner or go to the clubhouse until the next movie starts?

"I'm not really hungry yet maybe the clubhouse I guess" she shrugs. I hope thats not too lame. I mean she goes there all the time why the hell would she want to go there? Whatever we can just talk then maybe I can get her to go to dinner with me.

We walk back to the car talking about movies we want to see and we head over to the clubhouse. I pull into a parking spot and the sky cracks open and it just downpours. We both smile.

I think I'm going to kiss her just to break the ice. I cant wait until the end of the date. I hope she wants to kiss me. Maybe I'll ask her if its okay. Is that weird? Maybe buts shes shy and innocent and I want to be the man but I don't want to be aggressive and scare her. I cant believe I'm even saying this. Most girls I go out with are just more extroverted.

Then she just looks at me with this beautiful shy smile and I grin at her and make my move.

I lean in close to let her see I want to kiss her and her heart rate quickens.

"Anastasia, I really want to kiss you. Maybe we should just kiss and get it out of the way so we both don't feel awkward. I know I'm going to have to kiss those beautiful lips eventually."

She holds her breath and bites down on her lip and that's my queue

I lean in close and she closes her eyes. I gently press my lips against hers and my eyes close. I give her a deep gentle kiss but no tongue, not yet. Oh her lips are soft and warm. Her lip balm tastes sweet like watermelon.

We both open our eyes at the same time and I smile at her but in my sexy smile face. I lean in and kiss her gently a few times then gently place my hands on her cheeks and kiss her, really kiss her.

She so innocent and doesn't know what to do so I stick my tongue in her mouth and lead the way. _Fuck she tastes delicious_

She lets out a small moan and my dick just hardens instantly. I continue to kiss her as slow and romantic as I can. She is moving her tongue with mine and I can see she likes it. She is a good kisser I cant wait to teach her more. I grab her hair as we kiss and she looks so fucking lost and sexy. After a few minutes I let her go I lean back in my seat. She lets out a deep breath and looks at me wanton and licks her lips then smiles at me shy.

"Wow" I whisper and she nods in agreement

"See no more awkwardness" I say and hold her hand._That's its shes my girl, shes going to be my girlfriend I've got it bad for her and we've only been on a date for 20 minutes._

The rain has eased up so we decide to go in the clubhouse. I turn off the car and go around and open her door. I take her hand and we head inside. She is grinning from ear to ear and trying to look the other way.

I find a table in the corner and talk to her. She has this dazed look in her eyes and she is touching her lips trying to be discreet. She liked that kiss, so did I.

"What?" I finally asks her curiously.

"That was a really nice kiss" she says softly and I smile while she looks down at her lap twirling her soft shiny hair.

She is so shy, I really like that.

" I liked it too" I agree and gaze into her big blue eyes.

Time to get out of her. I take her hand and stand up .

"It's too noisy in here let's go get some food" and she agrees

I ask her again about dinner but she says shes not very hungry. I drive over to Starbucks and she smiles.

"I'm getting a Caramel Frappucino, what would you like?"

"The same please" she says softly.

I get our drinks and take her hand. We decide to walk a little now that the rain has stopped and talk about summer and school and then I put my foot in my mouth.._fuuuuucccccckkkkk_

Like a nervous idiot I ask her about what happened at the mall with Jessica and those other girls. She immediately tenses up and lets go of my hand. She does not answer me and starts walking back down the path and towards the Starbucks lot where my car is. I'm trying to keep up with her and then I see her face is all flushed even in the dark.

I've fucking made her cry. I'm a fucking moron shit what do I do now?

"Ana, wait why are you crying?" Shit..im so sorry damn my stupid big mouth.

"I'm fine" she tries to squeak out but shes crying and its my fault. She will never go out with me again I have to fix this.

"I'm so sorry" I say very nervously

"I didn't mean to upset you, it just pissed me off, I won't mention it again, please I'm so sorry Ana".

I finally catch up to her and gently grab her hand to try and stop her from walking away. She stops by my dads truck and puts her drink down on the hood. I grab her hips and pull her close to me. And she gasps very slightly but in a good way. Tears spring from her eyes and before I can stop myself I gently wipe them away and look at her apologetically.

"Don't be mad, okay, I get nervous around you Ana I don't know why, It's just that I really like you. Forgive me?" I whisper.

_She just has no idea how much I like her. I don't think I've ever had this attraction or felt a connection like this to any girl before ever._

She nods and fakes a small sweet smile while looking into my eyes.

"I'm fine, It's stupid, I shouldn't let them bother me I just get sick of people bullying me."

"I understand and its really fucked up. I'm really sorry, you have every right to be upset. I would be too."

"I'm okay Christian I'm sorry I just had a dramatic moment" She laughs

She looks downs and sees Im still holding her close. My dick is hard and I wonder if she can feel it while I holding her against me.

Before I can stop myself I start kiss her neck and trail kisses down her jawline. Then I find her sweet mouth again and kiss her hard and deep. She grabs my waist and I grunt low in my throat. I look at her and her eyes roll back. She likes me. I want her so bad. She presses herself into me as we kiss and she is following my lead now. He tongue wraps around mine softly and moves with me. I suck on her bottom lip and place more small kisses on her mouth and neck. She likes it and I don't think shes ever been kissed before. I want to ask her but don't want to offend her. Maybe another time.

We forget about the movie and spend the next two hours talking and kissing by my car. We walk and talk then I ask her to see me tomorrow. She says she has to go to her brothers game then dinner by her aunts house, _Shit._

I ask her to go to the beach with me Sunday and she smiles big and nods

_We get back in my car and I drive her home. We sit parked by her driveway and I just cant stop kissing this lovely girl. She is sexy as hell, sweet and so fucking beautiful. I could kick myself for not seeing her this way before. Even when I did like her for a while I didn't ask her out._

_"__I had a nice time with you tonight Anastasia, I like you very much" I admit_

_"__Me too, thank you for taking me out" she blushes_

_"__Sorry we missed the movie and dinner but I will make it up to you Ana I promise "_

_She bites that lip again, why does she do that? Does she know how sexy that is?_

"Goodnight Christian " She says softly

"Laters, baby " I say in my sexy voice and I kiss her soft swollen plush lips. Did I just say Laters baby? Not Later baby? How awkward.. I like that, yeah that's my new line, Elliot is going to like that one.

I watch her walk into her house and she turns back and gives me a wave. I wave back and drive off.

Fuck that was amazing, Oh man the kissing was fucking hot. I can teach this girl so much, she is just perfect just what I need. A real girl, kind, smart, sweet, beautiful and not full of herself.

A few minutes later I get home, grab a glass of water and head to my room. I can still feel her mouth on mine and smell her perfume on my clothes. I lock my door get naked and crawl under my covers. My dick is relentless and just wont go down. I close my eyes, grip my cock tight and picture Anastasia's hand wrapped tight around me.

A few minutes later I come on my stomach and just feel intoxicated over this chick. I jump in a quick shower, brush my teeth and fall asleep.

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I have had a rough week and didn't have time or the mind frame to write. Im so sorry to all that waited patiently. I will try my best to write as much as possible. Thanks for reading xo**


End file.
